Valentine's Omakes
by Shadow Crystal Mage
Summary: A collection of Valentine's Omakes from my various fics. Uzumaki Harry. Harry Potter: Raven. Card Captor Harry. Harry Phantom. Raikiri Triken. Death and the Uchiha. Card Captor Danny. Tsubabsa: Phantom Chronicles. Voldemort The Ronin. Xovers and odd pairs


A/N: Not necessarily in continuity with my other fics, but set there nonetheless…

----------------------------------------

Valentine Omakes

by Shadow Crystal Mage

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue. The only thing I can claim is writing the fics these are set in.

----------------------------------------

_The Uzumaki Harry-verse…_

Harry blinked as a bag of _something_ was placed before him. Looking up, he looked into the face of a blushing Ginny. "Um, Ginny-chan? What's this?"

The youngest Weasley squirmed slightly. "Uh, well, Naruto and Sasuke told me about how you do Valentine's Day where you come from…"

Harry blinked again, this time in comprehension, and quickly reached for the bag. Inside were some rather malformed, slightly flaky, heart-shaped chocolates. "Ginny… did you make these yourself?"

Ginny looked over her shoulder as she nodded, avoiding eye contact.

Thus, she was completely unprepared when Harry quite literally swept her off her feet with a laugh twirling her in the air before pulling her close and sitting down, causing her to end up on her lap. Her face flushed as he looked at her from a scant two inches away, a finger on her nose. "You're so sweet, you know that?" he said, before planting a kiss on the corner of her mouth…

There were three very loud exclamations of "HEY!" as Fred, George and Percy saw what he was doing.

Rolling his eyes, Harry looked at them, while Ginny turned a shade previously only attained by Hyuuga Hinata. "Will you three pipe down? You're ruining the moment! Sheesh, it's not like I'm slipping her tongue…" he gave her a half-smile, half-smirk of inquiry. "_Do_ you want me to slip you tongue?"

Before the brother brigade could launch another outcry, a bat solidly connected with the top of his skull. "OW! _Koneko_-_chan_!" Harry whined, pouting at the bushy-haired girl.

She was giving said brigade a look. "That should be enough for now," she told them, before tossing a bag of Kisses into Harry's, and thereby Ginny's, lap. "Here. You're my friend, so…"

"Aw, you shouldn't have, _koneko_-_chan,_" Harry said as he took the bag of chocolates and placed them next to Ginny's. "You wanna kiss too?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and wacked him again, to the savage approval of the brother brigade, as she walked away.

Ron, who'd made it standard procedure to stay away from discussions like that– much as he wanted to protect Ginny, he had to consider the fact Harry could probably beat him to pulp without a wand and turn him _to_ pulp _with_ a wand– frowned at Hermione as she sat next to him, ignoring the way his brothers were growling at Harry like a pack of wolves– they were more than enough to watch over Ginny. "How come he gets chocolate?"

Hermione seriously considered the possibility that all this rolling of her eyes would cause them to fall off. "Here," she said as she took another bag out of her pocket and gave it to Ron. "Happy?" she asked, cheeks slightly red.

Ron took out a piece and put it in his mouth. "Hey these are pretty good," he said. "Did you make these yourself?"

"Just eat it and enjoy, Ron…" was the slightly embarrassed reply.

A little later, the mail arrived.

"Hey, Harry, looks like you've got more chocolate," Neville said, as he handed Harry said bag, since he was closer.

The shinobi-wizard looked at the label. "Hey, it's from Myr-chan!" he said, before taking a bite. "Pretty good. She must have had Sasuke or Naruto help her with these…"

"Here's another one, Harry," Colin Crevey said, handing Harry another bag, and Harry's nose caught the distinct fragrance of something burning…

His eyes went wide as the bag began to smoke. "HIT THE DECK!" he cried, suiting actions to words, and not a moment too soon. As second later, there was a loud, liquidy explosion that sounded like a cross between "BOOM!" and "SPLAT!"

Cautiously, Harry peaked over the edge of the table. Colin, most of said table, and anyone who hadn't done as he'd said was covered in a layer of soot and chocolate. A single card drifted down from the ceiling. Impulsively, he caught it.

Written there such that only he could understand were the words, "You owe me on White Day", along with a very well done picture of Anko giving him the finger….

_Meanwhile, in Konoha_…

Sasuke held Hinata by the shoulders, dark eyes looking right into her purplish white ones. "Okay Hinata-chan, this is it. All you have to do is give him the chocolate. Simple, direct. You don't even have to say anything, just stick that thing in his direction."

Myrtle nodded. "Go get your boy Hinata!"

They both smiled encouragingly at her, then spun her around, and pushed her in the general direction of Naruto.

"You think she'll make it this time?" Sasuke asked the ghost next to him as Hinata walked like a drunken bee towards his blond adopted brother.

"Nope," Myrtle said.

Sasuke sighed. "Me neither."

"Oh, **_SASUKE-KUN!_**" came the hunting cry.

Onyx eyes went wide as Sasuke screamed "CRAP!", before running like the hounds of hell were on his tail. Considering the mob of girls who followed, this is not inaccurate.

Myrtle sighed. "Ah, Valentines…"

----------------------------------------

_The Raven-verse…_

"Go on," Harley said, pushing the younger blonde towards the sofa, where a certain purple-haired boy was reading from an obscenely thick book. "You can do it. It's just chocolate."

Pam nodded as she spritzed Terra one last time. No special pheromones or anything, just some garden variety perfume. "At worse he's just going to think you're being nice. Come on, this is _Raven_ we're talking about! There's no way he'll snub you. "

Terra swallowed. She had to remind herself she regularly faced mutants, criminals, armed maniacs, and occasionally aliens and demons and came out on top. This was just giving Raven a few homemade chocolates. It wasn't like she was being asked to waltz into a military base and steal a nuke.

She looked at the back of his head a little longer.

Crap, she wished she had to go steal a nuke!

Taking one more swallow, she tentatively took her first step…

Meanwhile…

"Robin?" Starfire called out, looking left then right as she held a bag of… something… in her hands. "Robin? Where are you? I wish to give you some chocolates in the name of the Day of Valentine!"

"Is that what that is?" Stargirl said, holding a bag of her own. "Funny, I didn't know chocolate came in purple and orange."

"Aha!" Supergirl cried, her x-ray vision locking on to a likely lead. She dashed off. "Got a lock on him. Hey, Robin, want some chocolate?"

"He shall take _my_ chocolates, Argosian!" Starfire cried, in hot pursuit.

"Hey! Wait up!"

In the completely opposite direction they were flying, Robin was burning rubber as fast as he could towards Gotham, where the most he had to worry about were the theme criminals and NOT super-powered girls intent on romancing him! He hoped his decoys could keep them off his back for as long as he needed. Not even Supergirl would dare go to Gotahm, Batman's city, uninvited!

…

Right?

In the meantime, he kept on adding to the list of horrible things he'd do to Cyborg for telling them about that thing about the chocolates…

Batman looked at the red and blue plastic bag tied off with a golden ribbon and raised an eyebrow. Either Diana had been to Japan recently or she'd been reading Hawkgirl and Blood's manga. Absently, he undid the ribbon and ate a piece…

----------------------------------------

_The Card Captor-verse…_

Harry glared at Lee around Winter's head. What did that snake think she was doing, giving Winter chocolates like this? Blast! He didn't realized she would resort to such tactics. The Card Captor swiftly tried to devise some strategem to gain an advantage…

Fei glared at Potter around Winter's head. Did Gryffindor trash really think he'd let him monopolize Winter _today_, of all days? Hah! There was no way she was letting that happen! Now all she had to do was use her superior Slytherin cunning to let her get one up…

"Oh, you guys!" Winter gushed, ignorant of the byplay. "You got my chocolates? That is so sweet!"

So saying, she kissed both on the cheek.

It took them a while to regain coherence but when they did…

"She kissed _me_ first!" Harry said.

"Well, she kissed _me_ longer!" Fei countered.

"Lesbian."

"You're just jealous…"

Meanwhile, in an unused classroom, Sweet was patiently teaching her siblings how to make chocolate…

----------------------------------------

_The Raikiri Triken-verse…_

"Happy Valentines Day, Naruto-kun!" Mana cried as she handed her boyfriend the bag of chocolate she'd made, before grabbing him in a hug and giving him a kiss. "To the best boyfriend in Konoha!"

"H-happy V-val-l-lentine's D-day, N-naru-rut-t-to-kun." Hinata stuttered, shyly handing Naruto her bag.

Rolling her eyes, Yami grinned lecherously before pushing Hinata onto Naruto's chest, then locking the girl in place by the simple expedient of hugging them both. Laughing, Mana helped her. "I kind of had something special in mind for the chocolate I made for you, Naruto-kun," Yami said naughtily, leaning forward. "I hope you don't mind getting chocolate on your sheets…"

Harry blinked in surprise as Temari, Ginny and Hermione all handed him chocolates. "Um, thanks, but… what's the occasion."

Inside, Kenshin, Soujiro, Shishio, Kagura and the others all did the spirit equivalent of slapping their foreheads. Fortunately, Hermione and the girls were more than willing to remind him.

Neji looked at the chocolate Tenten had given her. "Um…" the girl said hesitantly.

Tenten silenced her with a kiss and a wink, putting the chocolate Neji had given her aside for later. "Hey, remember, just because I turn into a guy doesn't mean I'm not a girl too…"

Sasuke was last seen being dragged into his apartment by Sakura and Ino. There has yet been no word.

And Haku found to his mis(good?)fortune that on Valentine's Day, summon Succubi could arrive on their own to hold something called "Summoner Appreciation Day"…

----------------------------------------

_Death and the Uchiha-verse…_

Sakura looked at the ankh-shaped chocolates Sasuke was eating and twitched. "Sasuke, who are those from?" she asked.

She got back a smirk. "None of your business," he shot back, walking away and ignoring her proffered chocolate, already planning what he would get Death for White Day…

----------------------------------------

_Card Captor Danny-verse…_

"Happy Valentine's Day Sammy!" Ember cried as she glomped on to her cousin.

"Ember, not now…" Sam grumbled in embarrassment, shooting sideways looks at Danny. Damn! So close…!

Valerie giggled as she taped the proceedings. Ah, the fun this would yield…

"Did you know that Valentine's Day is a creation of the confection industry to sell their products?" Dash said, smiling thickly.

Paulina sighed as she handed the boy a bag of chocolates. "You know Dash, that's the first close to true thing you've ever said…"

Meanwhile Jazz and Penelope were meeting at some out of the way café, each with a bag of confections…

----------------------------------------

_Harry Phantom-verse…_

Harry Potter looked up as the cough sounded. A self-conscious red-eyed blonde stood in front of him. Quickly, she handed him a card, before saying, "HappyValentine'sDayHarry, wellseeyoubye!" and promptly phasing through the stone floor.

…

Finally, Fred turned to George. "I told you Dora would get up the nerve to give him that."

George sighed. "Fine, I'll pay you later."

"Didn't stick around, did she?" Ginny said airily as she passed by, before handing Harry a card. ""Happy Valentine's Day Harry" she said casually, before walking off.

…

Finally, Ron turned to Harry. "Hurt my sister and no power– ghost or not– on Earth can protect you from my wrath," he hissed.

…

Before Harry could respond (not that he was likely to) there was a sudden burst of music and Ember appeared in all her glory, floating above the Head Table. There was a chorus of cheers at the appearance of the musician. Apparently, she actually had fans in Hogwarts that didn't have to be under her spell to like her. "HOGWARTS, WHO DO YOU LOVE?"

"**EMBER!**"

"AND WHO DO **_I_** LOVE?"

"**_PHANTOM_!**"

…

Finally, Harry just sighed, phased through the floor when no one was looking, and cowered in the Chamber of Secrets, fervently hoping some ghost would attack. It looked like one of those days…

----------------------------------------

_Tsubasa: Phantom Chronicles-verse…_

"Here," Danny said shyly as he handed Sam a bouquet of flowers, much to the archaeologist's surprise. "Vlad said this is what you give a girl on Valentine's Day, so…"

"Aw, don't they look cute together Vally-wally?" Vlad gushed.

"Yes they are so cute!" Valerie seemed to say.

Growling, the red ninja reached in and pulled out the little pork bun-like thing Desiree had given them. "Stop messing with me and giving me idiotic nicknames!" she yelled.

Vlad grinned. "But Vally-Wally is so _cute…._"

"DIE!"

As Valerie chased Vlad around with a sword in the background, Sam handed Danny the chocolates that Valerie had told her was appropriate to give on Valentine's Day (not that the ninja knew from personal experience, of course…).

----------------------------------------

_Voldemort the Ronin-verse…_

Voldemort washed in amusement as the girls of Hinata House insisted on giving Keitaro all sorts of self-made chocolates despite the fact he was married.

"Does this happen often?" he idly asked Naru, Keitaro's wife.

"Every year," she answered dryly as she handed Tom some rice.

"And you don't mind?" he said, a bit surprised.

She gave one of those smiles, those feminine smiles that hid the secrets of the universe. "It doesn't matter. At the end of the day, he's still sleeping with me."

"That's too much information, Naru-san."

----------------------------------------

**- HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

----------------------------------------

A/N: please ignore the chronological impossibilities…

In the DC cartoon-verse, contrary to popular belief, Supergirl is Argosion, not Kryptonian.

I wanted to do a Valentine omake for the **_Robin, Master of the Keyblade_**-verse, but couldn't think of anything. Ditto for _**Keeper of the Dark Heart**…_

Please review, C&C welcome.

Until next time, this is Shadow, signing off.


End file.
